the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
CHASE (Central Hostile Agency of Strategic Espionage)
Objective: To survey and handle matters of other civilizations and empires by negation, espionage, and/or by aggressive force. History In 50000 BC the very first intelligence agency, CHASE was formed by mortal humans in the Nova Galaxy with the help of Extra Terrestrials. It contained advance technology for its field agents, rangers, scientist, analysts and the head of CHASE which had tech from the year 2060 AD. It also included advanced weaponry, arsenals, equipment, supplies, and transportation. At first CHASE contained about 700 personnel, but a little before 20000 BC, it had about 2,500 personnel. The Extra Terrestrials ordered CHASE to have an invisible HQ (seen by only CHASE personnel and aliens) on Earth with the help of expert mechanics and engineers since the aliens could not see to the civilizations matters alone on Earth. About 20 Alien Spaceships carrying transportation, supplies, and about 200 personnel were transported to CHASE’s new HQ on Earth after it was completely built. With 2 departments (espionage and science) added to its structure, they allowed recruits to be trained at CHASE in order to increase the size of its personnel which it did overtime. The Earth HQ contained 5 buildings. An arsenal room the big 100,000 acer bedroom, the lab and analyzing room, the supply room, the meeting room, and the training room were what the Earth HQ contained. The Field, Elite Agents, and the Chairman of CHASE wore a modern day suit with a CHASE insignia on the shoulders and a badge in their pockets (the agents were either armed with Glock Handguns or Walters with Special Gadgets). Elite and Surveying Rangers were armed with high tech machine guns (or snipers), pistols, grenades, detonation mines, and special gadgets. They wore black heavy clothing and sometimes helmets on the surveying or killing field. CHASE also had linguist and translators to translate what other civilizations were saying. Allies Greece Mesopotamia Early Hebrews Germanic Tribes Indian Empires Germanic Kingdoms Extra Terrestrials Mayans Kingdom of England Tibet Mongol Empire The Italian Kingdoms The Norwegian Kingdoms England Scotland Denmark Norway Sweden Netherlands Enemies Egyptian Empire Persian Empire Roman Empire Vikings Chinese Dynasties Ottoman Empire Byzantine Empire Islamic Empire Muscovy Kiev Russ Holy Roman Empire Austrian Empire Early Russia Spain France Kills and Captures * 3 Persian Kings * 200 Persian Troops * 1 Egyptian King * 10 Egyptian Guards * 100 Egyptian Troops * 4 Roman Emperors * 2 Supporters of Constantine * 4 Roman Catholic Church Members * 1,021 Roman Soldiers * 7 Roman Guards * 723 Armed Viking Men * 1,000 Muslims (including followers and fellows of Mohammed) * 700,000 Chinese Soldiers * 2 Chinese Emperors * 1,200 Ottoman Soldiers * 1 Ottoman Emperor * 3 Byzantine Guards * 89 Spanish Soldiers * 1 Spanish King * 2,000 Austrian Soldiers * 500 Russian Soldiers * 130 Russian University Scholars * 2 Austrian Emperors * 1,000 French Soldiers and Guards * 154 French Politicians * 1 French King '' '' CHASE’S Personnel Growth 50000 BC-''' 700 '40000 BC-' 950 '30000 BC-' 1,100 '20000 BC-' 2,500 '10000 BC-' 3,200 '9000 BC-' 4,600 '8000 BC-' 5,700 '7000 BC-' 6,000 '6000 BC-' 7,800 '5000 BC-' 8,900 '4000 BC-' 9,000 '3000 BC-' 9,900 '2000 BC-' 10,010 '1000 BC-' 11,980 '100 BC-' 20,102 '100 AD-' 50,000 '500 AD-' 60,000 '1000 AD-' 70,000 '1500 AD-'''90,000 '''1600’S AD-' 160,000 ' ' ' ' '''Novain Galaxy Populations 50,000 BC-1600 AD: 1 Billion- 10 Billion Humans and 6 Million - 80 Million Military Personnel Category:Intelligence Agencies